All Equestrian Rejects
by NIGHTMARE BLOON
Summary: An outcast named Sarah wakes up in Equestria. There she meets 2 other outcasts, and they decide to form All Equestrian Rejects, a group made up of the outcasts of society. But when the group grows, so does agression, and this group will decide the future of Equestria, once and for all. LOOKING FOR OUTCAST OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I had in my head for so me time now. Enjoy the show. My oc, Sparky, is in here too. He'll be explained, too. He's 6 by this time.**

**This is a story about a 7-year-old girl. I'll tell more later.**

**She starts out in Equestria.**

I wake up with a headache that could kill a baby. I had to get my bearings. I check my body for bruises, and muffled a scream.

I run to a nearby puddle to get a better reflection. I was a pony. I had four legs, and my entire body was a really dark green. My eyes were both dark yellow. My hair was dark red, and my tail was neon blue, and really short. I saw I had wings that were bigger than me. I also had a horn, a really pointy horn, on top of my head, and a hole. The sides and the bottom of my body were riddled with holes, and there was a big stitch mark on my stomach, a not - so - pleasant reminder of what I REALLY was.

"This is some sci - fi shit, man." I said. I was walking around, when I realized," Where the fuck am I?" I looked around, and the first thing I saw was the pleasant town I saw. I thought that would be a great place to start. I started to walk towards town, and I realized something. "I should find the library if I want to know more about this place."

I pulled out my MP3, and played a song. I walked to find the library, and noticed everypony staring at me. I was nervous, but I never show it. I walked up to a giant tree, and knocked for directions. The door opened, and I was greeted by a black alicorn just like me. "Hey, a fellow human," the stallion said, pulling out his own MP3," What do you need?"

"Your human, too?" I asked, not surprised. After my "transformation" nothing surprises me. "Can you please tell me where I am, and how I got here?" I said. "Well, you're in Ponyville, in the land of Equestria. You, like me, probably just woke up here." I nodded, and asked," I know nothing of this place, is it possible for you to show me around?" I asked.

"Sparky. My names Sparky, but my human name was Adam." That name made my head spark, but it couldn't be him, could it? "I'm Sarah." I said. "I would love to go with you around Ponyville. But may I ask what those holes on your body are for?" Sparky said. I sighed," I don't want to talk about it." I said, trying not to remember what I was.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm half android, half dragon." Sparky said, unfurling his gigantic wings. I unfurled mine, and they were the same size. But mine were almost bug - like. "I nicknamed myself The Nightmare, because once you see my true form, it haunts you forever." I said.

"Well, I would love to show you around, but I got to go to school. Care to join me?" Sparky said, holding out a hoof. I grabbed his hoof with mine, and said," I would enjoy that." We left for school together, and on the way, Sparky asked," So, how was your life on Earth?"

"I was abandoned at birth, and lived in an alley. I was bullied a lot, but always stood up for myself." I said, almost crying. Sparky saw this, and embraced me. "You lived the same life I did when I was on Earth." I looked at him, and smiled, because I now know this IS him. We make it to the school on time, and he stopped me for a second.

"Now, some girls might pick on you for not having a mark on your ass, but let me handle them." "No. I will handle them when time comes," I said. He nodded, and I walked into class. Everyone was staring at me, and Sparky whispered something to Cheerilie, or at least that's what her name tag said. Cheerilie nodded, and Sparky stood next to me again.

"Okay, class, this is Sarah. She will be joining the class from now on. She's a human, and has the same life's story as Sparky." "Hello," I said, waving my hoof. "Hey look, she's a blank flank." Two ponies laughed. I just stared at them," Say it again, and you'll regret it." I said, walking to sit next to Sparky.

It was soon recess. We went outside, and to everyone's surprise, Princess Luna and Celestia were there. "Who are they?" I asked Sparky. " That's Celestia, and that's Luna. They are princesses and the rulers of Equestria." I, again, wasn't surprised. "We came to spend a day with the fillies of Ponyville." Luna said. I walked with Sparky to three other fillies.

"Sarah, this is Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle." Hello." They all answered. "Hey, if it isn't the new blank flank. You must feel bad about yourself." The unicorn said. "Well, at least I'm not some spoiled bitch." I snapped back. The second pony came up," Well at least were not ugly enough for our parents to abandon us!" The gray one shouted.

Even the princesses were dumbstruck from that comment. I had all the rage building up inside of me at once. My eyes grew black, and a red aura surrounded me. And then it happened.

**This is going to to take a change for the epic. See ya, and most of all:**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**This shit is about to get freaky. You have been warned. Enjoy the show.**

"If you say one more thing, I will haunt for the rest of your miserable lives." I said. "It's okay if your parents never loved you!" The pink unicorn said. I couldn't contain it anymore. I let the monster out.

I screamed, as 6 long, green tentacles came out of the sides of my body. My wings unfurled, and out of the bottom of my body, came 4 long, thin legs. My eyes came out of my sockets, and out of the hole in my head, only connected by an intestine. The stitches in my stomach opened up, and out came a worm creature, which I named Stalker. My tentacles grabbed the ponies, and I held them upside down.

YOU LEAVE MY PARENTS OUT OF THIS! I screamed, as Stalker screeched. I opened my mouth, and I had a row of sharp teeth, and my tounge was snake-like. Everypony looked at me in absolute horror, except Sparky and Luna.

"IF YOU GIRLS COMMENT ON ME ONE MORE TIME, STALKERS GOING TO BE FED PONY FOR THE FIRST TIME! I screamed, Stalker screeching again. They were frozen in spot, too scared to move. "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I yelled, slamming both of them on the ground, nopony going to see if they were okay.

I changed back to my "original" form, and I saw everyone staring at me. I started to cry, and instantly took off towards the forest. I heard them calling my name, but I didn't care. I just kept flying, until I found a cave to hide in. I went into the deepest part there was, and layed down, crying into my fur.

I heard Sparky outside of the cave, and I knew he saw me. He walked up, and I said, "Go away. No one wants to be with a monster like me." He just walked up and embraced me. I noticed at that moment it wasn't Sparky, but Princess Luna. "I know just how you feel, Sarah. When I came back from the moon, nobody would even look at me. I felt so alone, just like you are now. They still reject me even today."

Luna was the one crying now. I embraced her back, and I put her head on my shoulder, letting her cry into my fur. I cried on her shoulder, too. She was looking into my eyes, and I said," You know, you are beautiful up close. I don't see how anyone could hate you." She was a deep red, and she picked me up.

"If both of us are hated," I began," Then let's be hated together. I have no place to be now. Lets go outside, and face this cruel world, together." I said. I was always good at speeches, and mine touched Luna's inner soul. "I agree. Let's go find the others." Me and Luna left the cave, and Celestia and Sparky found us soon after.

"There you girls are!" Celestia said. "It's getting late, Luna, we should go." Celestia said. Luna looks at me and Sparky, and smiles," Actually, since Sparky and Sarah don't need sleep at all, I'm going to stay here." Luna said. At that comment, I jumped up and hugged Luna. Luna just smiled. "Well, do what you want." Celestia smiled, and teleported to the castle.

"Us outcasts of society need to stay together," Sparky said. "I agree completely." Luna said. "Are we going to start the club or something like the cuties?" I said, a little excited. "That's sounds wonderful, but what will we call it?" Luna said. "I know one possibility. What about the All Equestrian Rejects?" I said.

"I like it!" Luna said," It's vague and mysterious." "I think that's a great name. And nice reference there." Sparky said. "Well then its settled, we're now the All Equestrian Rejects." I said. We all put our hooves together and shout," REJECTS!" "But now we have to settle some things," Sparky said. "Okay, like what?" I said.

"First, where's our base of operations?" Luna said. "What about my house?" Sparky said," No one visits anyway, and it's HUGE." "All agree?" I said. "Agreed." The three of us said.

"And how would other people join?" We thought about this, and I said," We could put an ad in the newspaper. Theres got to be more rejects out there. They come to us, and we ask their name, and why there a reject. If there not killers or anything like that, they can join." I said. They pondered that for a second," I like it." Luna said. "Same here." Sparky said.

"Now the main question, what's the goal of our group?" I said. Luna spoke up," It should be to show that us rejects want to be recognized as normal people, not monsters." We nodded, and Sparky said," So, should we have our first meeting?" I turned to him, and said," Actually there's something I wanted to do first. Luna, could you teleport us to the Canterlot courtyard?

We were there almost instantly. I pulled out a picture I had with me at all times. "This is the spot." I said, putting the picture back into my mane. They followed me until we got to the statue of Discord. I knelt in front of the statue for a second, and then hugged it. The next part Luna and Sparky never expected to hear: "I'm back, dad."

**This is where shit gets epic, and the plot thickens. So see you later, and remember:**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the part where it gets a little sad. The beginning of this chapter will go fast, so bear with me. This chapter is going to be extra long. Enjoy the show.**

"Wait, your Discord's - daughter!" Princess Luna said. "Yes, I am, and may I want to know why you imprisioned him in the weakest prison ever?" Celestia teleported behind me. "He is the god of Chaos and Disharmony, and this is not the weakest prison ever. I made it myself." Celestia said. I walked over to my dad, and poked the statue. It tipped over, and hit the ground, the stone shattering.

"I'm free, now I c-," He stops to look at me, and his jaw drops. "Sarah? It that actually you?" Discord said, crying. "I am dad, I missed you so much!" I said, jumping into his paws, embracing him. "I thought I'd never see you again, where were you Sarah?" Discord said, embracing me back, letting me cry into his scales. "I was on Earth, where I was transformed".

He looked at me, and embraced me tighter. "Sarah, if I only knew you were there, I would have came to you a long time ago." My dad said. "I know that, I'm not made at you, but I have a serious question?" I said. "Do you want to join our group of outcasts? We named it the All Equestrian Rejects, since only outcasts of society can join. Not to be mean, dad, but I don't think your going to be accepted into society soon."

"No. He must be imprisoned again!" Celestia yelled. She blasted him with a laser. He through me on the ground, and took the laser to the chest. He was in the stone prison again.

I stared at Celestia, a stare that could melt someones soul," Why the fuck would you do that? He never did anyrthing wrong!" I screamed. "You d-," Celestia started, but I cut her off," SHUT UP! You think just like the others: rejects don't deserve any happiness. No wonder Luna does evrything , and you don't appreciate all the shit she does cause your a LAZY FUCK!" I shouted. Before she could even speak, I teleported to Ponyville.

Sparky stared at Celestia, too. "I agree, you are like the rest of them." He teleported home too. "Luna, I w-," Celestia started, but Luna silenced her with a slap to the face," Don't speak. You just took away a girls dad. Have you no heart? Have you no soul? You should just leave us outcasts alone. You clearly despise us!" And with that, Luna teleported to Ponyville, too.

Celestia just stood there on the ground, crying. "You REALLY messed up now, Princess." Discord's statue said. "I did it to stop you." Celestia said. "And for what? You just lost two friends and possibly your only sister." The statue said. "Celestia, do you remember the day I became the god of Chaos and Disharmony?" "Of course I do. What's your point?" Celestia said. "Did you also notice on that day that my daughter and son disapeared?" The statue said. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I became the god of Chaos because I lost my children. When I saw them here, all my chaos was over. I was finished, but your selfish ways put me in prison again. Oh, and if you go to my children, they will kill you." Celestia layed on the floor, crying again.

We were back outside of Sparky's house. I layed in the grass, crying. Sparky came up and embraced me. "Does Celestia hate me that much?" I cried out. Sparky kissed me on the cheek," Celestia's a bitch. She doesn't understand us outcasts." Luna came up and joined our hug," It's okay. I'm not going back to her for a while." We fell asleep there until morning.

We all woke up, and I checked the sun. "Well, it's time for school." I sighed again. "It's okay.  
I'm going to school with you girls, and I'm going to make the class go on a trip to the courtyard. I will let you stay with your father if you wish." I smiled, and hugged Luna. "I already put the ad in the paper. Were meeting at 5:00 PM." I smiled, and we walked to school.

We walk in, and the first thing I see is Luna go to Cheerilie. "Okay calss, were all going to take a trip to the castle courtyard. Princess Luna will be accompanying us. Everybody grab an alicorn, and they'll teleport us."

The cuties grabbed Sparky, and the rest grabbed Luna. Only one pony decided to hold on to me: Sparky. I smiled, and I heard," Oh look, the two outcasts love each other." Luna heard this. She picked up the two ponies, which were Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and threw them across the room. "I thought you two learned your lesson, but I guess you didn't." Luna said. We all teleported, leaving the two ponies in the room.

We're in the courtyard, and the ponies instantly start to disperse. "I'm going to see my dad. You guys can come if you want." "We will love too." We walk over to the statue. I start to cry, as I sit in front of it, just staring at it. "Excuse me, but what are you doing?" A voice said.

We look back, and there are 6 ponies staring at me. "Luna? Sparky? What are you doing here? And why are you standing next to that creep?" The purple unicorn said, pointing to the statue. I stared at her," That creep happens to be my dad!" I shouted. The ponies all stared at me. "Discords your father, WHAT AN OUTCAST!" The blue pegasus shouted, laughing on the floor.

"What do you want?" Sparky said, coming over to comfort me. I walked over to the blue pegasus," You wa nna say that again?" I said. "You get him daughter!" The statue said. The pegasus sees the evil in my eyes," I can beat you up, any time, any day." "COME AT ME!" I said.

She tries to punch me, but my tenticles grab her from behind, and pick her up. My legs come out, and Stalker gets some much-needed fresh air. "WHENS MY BEATING?" I said, laughing, as Stalker screeches again. I put her down, and go back to pony form. I stare at her, and she's horrified, probably scarred for life. "What are you?" The pegasus said. "Call me Sarah." I said.

She gets up, and runs behind an orange earth pony. "Now that's the daughter I know and love!" The statue said. I run up to the statue, and bucked it. Discord was free again," Thanks dad." I said hugging him. He hugged back, and stared at the other ponies," I promise that my chaos days are over, but my children there aren't in that agreement."  
The orange pony says," Y'all crazy! I'll have to set you both straight!" The pony ran at me, but Sparky morphed both his hooves into blades. "Touch her, and I'll skin all the fur off your body." Sparky said. The pony stops, horrified." Princess Luna! Aren't you going to do anything about this?" The pony said.  
Luna steps forward. "Why should I? You both attacked first, I reckon US outcasts used self-defence." I say," Why are you girls here anyway?" I ask. "Princess Celestia asks us to have a meeting, about a group called the All Equestrian Rejects." Me, Sparky, Luna, and Discord all laugh. "I didn't know we were so popular already." Luna said. The ponies stared at all of us in shock.  
"You girls? But why?" Twilight said. "Because of what just happened seconds ago. Outcasts like us are only treated like crap. We're not standing for it, so you can try to stop us now, but I know Stalkers been waiting to taste pony since we got here." I said, as you heard a screech inside me.  
"The meetings about how it will be run." Celestia said, appearing behind the girls. "I totally agree with what your doing." Celestia said. Sparky morphed back to regular hooves, and said," Well, I hope we get to know each other better later," Sparky said," but our meetings about to start."  
We teleport back to Ponyville. We go to the intended meeting spot, a bunker that's built next to Sparky's house. "Girls," Sparky started," these are to be bodyguards for us and our group." Two androids, not disquised at all, came out and stood next to Sparky. "Master, you wish to speak with us?" One of them said. "Escort all of us to the meeting hall. Bear weapons until apon arrival."  
We arrived, and the Discord took his place in one of the chairs. "Android 2, go up and escort anyone who wishes to come to the meeting hall." Sparky said. "With pleasure master." The robot walked upstairs. Soon everyone was here, and we got down to business.

**the next chapter will be introuducing outcasts. OCs you want to give me will be appreciated. See ya, and remember:**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing to say. DT = Diamond Tiara. SP = Silver Spoon**

"Welcome to the Ponyville chapter of the All Equestrian Rejects. We will start today by introducing each other. We'll go from the front to the back." I said.

A gray pegasus stood up. "My name is Derpy. I'm an outcast because of my crossed eyes." Derpy said.  
Now a brown earth pony stood up. "My name is Regi. I'm an outcast because I'm abnormally strong." Now a light green unicorn stood up. "I'm Shadow. I'm an outcast because I move silently and I'm the shy type." "I'm Discord. I'm an outcast because I'm the god of Chaos and Disharmony, and I'm the father of both the fillies up there."

Now Silver Spoon, to my surprise, rises," I'm Silver Spoon. I'm an outcast because when ponies look at me, they look at me in disgust."

Luna spoke," I am Princess Luna. After being Nightmare Moon, I still get rejected to this day for that." Sparky came forward. "My name's Sparky. I'm an outcast because I'm part pony, dragon, human, android, and part changeling." Sparky said, as he unfurled his wings, stood on two legs, and morphed his hooves to blades, while changing his appearance to look like Derpy. "I'm Sarah," I started," and I'm an outcast because I'm literally a monster on the inside."

"Well, now that we are acquainted, I'd say were ready to face the world together. There's a party at Sugercube Corner now. Let's all go, together as a family." Luna said. Everyone agreed, and I walked over to Silver Spoon. "Why did you decide to join?" I said, extremely curious. "I was hanging with the wrong crowd." She said. I smiled, and we arrived at the party.

The only reason we were even noticed at the party was because Princess Luna was there. Everyone bowed, and I did what I always do when I go to parties: Sit in the corner. I was watching everyone have a good time, dancing like there's no tomorrow. "Hey, got a seat for two?" Another pony said, covering his face.

I moved over, and the pony sat next to me, crying. "What's wrong?" I said. "I'm hideous. No pony would ever want to dance with me." The filly cried. I moved the hoof covering the pony face, and he was a boy, but his whole face is covered in stitch marks. "I'm Sarah. What's your name, cute thing?" I said, nuzzling him. His face went deep red," It - it's - Sam." He said, really nervous.

"Well, Sam, us outcasts are going to dance. Want to join me?" I said, holding out a hoof. "Sure, if you don't mind being seen with me." He said, taking my hoof. We walk over to the other outcasts, who were already dancing. "Brother, this is Sam. He's going to be joining the group." Sparky looks at him, and smiles," Hey. I'm Sarah's brother, Sparky. We're the outcasts of Ponyville."

Right when we were about to dance, a slow song comes on. I grab Sam," Want to dance?" I said. "But, it's a slow song. Don't only couples dance to slow songs?" Sam said. "Not on Earth. Come on, just put your hooves on my shoulders." I said. He did, and I put mine on his," How are you able to dance with me? Aren't you afraid a beautiful mare like yourself is going to get ridiculed?" Sam said.

I was naturally beautiful. Almost all the boys without couples were staring at me ,even the adult ones. Spike wasn't paying any attention to Rarity, only me. So I guess I was prettier than Rarity. "If you knew what I really was, I would be asking yourself the same question." I said. I laid my head on his shoulder, and smirked at a shocked DT. When the song ended, I embraced him for a second, and then left the floor to go towards Spike.

All the guys were still looking at me. "Who is that gorgeous filly?" A pony said. I walked right up to Spike, who I knew from Sparky. "Hey Spike, what are you doing not dancing?" I said. I sensed his body emotions," We - well, I was just hanging out with the guys." He said. "You don't have anyone to dance with, do you?" I said smiling. "No, I don't. Do you by any chance?" He said, shaking from nervousness. I giggled, and grabbed his hand," Let's dance."

We walked to the floor, and I put my hooves on his shoulders. He did the same thing, and he looked over to the same purple unicorn from before. I saw him mouth," I'm dancing with a pony more beautiful than Rarity." Rarity, which I'm guessing was the white one, saw that, and looked at me in pure jealousy. The song ended, and I kissed Spike on the cheek. He fainted, and I giggled.

I found Sam again, but he was cornered by Diamond Tiara, and he was crying. I walked over there, and bucked her into the wall. She got up trembling," It's too late. I already told him what you really are." Sparky heard this, and came to my aid. He pulls out a blade, and holds it up to DT's neck. "You really just want to get killed, don't ya? No wonder SP left you." She got a shocked face, as SP walked over to DT.

"Your leaving me? Why?" DT said. "Because you're an uptight whore. I got no friends from hanging out with you. I'm done with you. I want some real friends," SP said.

Dt was furious. She stood up, and yelled to everypony what I really was. The music stopped, and so did my heart. I looked around, and everypony backed up away from me, scared looks on their faces. I collapsed on the floor, now bawling. Sparky kicked DT in the face, and slammed her head against the wall, leaving her knocked out. He came over to comfort me," It's okay, Sarah, you still have us." He said. I just embraced him, crying into his fur. He was enraged now.

"Why are you staring at her like that?" He yelled. "Because she's a monster." Rarity said. Sparky stared at her. "All of you are the only monsters here. She's got a disability. You think she wants to be what she is? You guys are shunning her just because she's different from everyone else. You're the monsters here. Now I know how Luna feels when you rejected her, too!"Sparky shouted.

Everypony looked shocked at my brother. They all knew he was right. The six ponies from before came up, but my brother pulled out his blades again.

"YOU," He said, pointing at Rarity,"Don't you fuckin touch her. Your all just like everyone else: difference means no happiness." I grabbed Sparky, and embraced him tighter. He stops, and just collapses into my arms, and starts crying as I started to stroke his mane. All the outcasts came up, and embraced us both. "Were sorry, Sparky." Spike said. "Don't say it to me, say it to the girl whose life you destroyed," Sparky said.

I got up, and just walked out. I just kept walking, until the 6 ponies chased after me. "We're really sorry, Sarah, i-" Rarity started, but I stopped her," Nice way to point out the obvious back there. None of you understand what it's like. If you were in my hooves, you would be crying too, knowing that everyone hates you." I said, starting to cry again. The outcasts join me.

"Were sorry. We didn't know." Rarity said. Luna stared at her." Not. A word. From you," Luna says," Your only going to make it worse. Outcasts don't belong here, I guess. Well, we will still be outcast's, and mark my words. WE. WILL. RETALIATE!" And with that, we all teleport.

We get back to the bunker, where Celestia was waiting for us. "I heard how the party went. I'm so sorry. DT will been punished for this." I looked up, and just hugged her. The other outcasts left to go home. I backed away, as it changed to daytime.

To my surprise, the purple pony from before teleported here too. "Wait. I have something to say." She stands tall," My name is Twilight Sparkle. I'm an outcast because I'm a nerd and I love to read."

**That was not what I expected. so see ya, and remember:**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tricked ya! Just wait, you'll know what I mean.**

"Twilight? Why would you want to join our group?" Luna asked. Celestia teleported away, as I grew suspicious. Twilight was already getting sweaty. I let out a single tentacle, and slowly made it approach her.

I slowly moved it all over Twilights body, before grabbing a hidden communicator in her mane. I smirked, and brought it over to me.

I turned it on, "Nice try Celestia." Stalker came out again, and I through the communicator into his gaping maw. Stalker chewed slowly, and swallowed. I slowly pet his head, where he purred slowly.

"I knew she was lying, I can sence body emotions and sometimes read minds and see memories." I said, walking up to Twilight. Sparky slowly advanced as well, morphing his hoof into a blade.

Sparky spoke slowly, "You better get out of here." Twilight didn't need to hear that twice. She quickly teleported away.

I laughed at this, "Does Celestia want to start a civil war?" Luna actually pondered that thought.

"That is actually a possibility. We will need to ready for it. My sister has already shown enough interest to start espionage." Now Sparky laughed, "We would wipe the floor with them. But if it is a possibility, I need to get our secret weapon ready."

"Not now, bro. We need to get to school." I said. "Okay sis, see you later Luna. Make sure to take an android with you." Sparky said, walking up to Android 1.

"Android 1, you now belong to Princess Luna. Listen to her every command, and ONLY her commands. Help her when she needs it." Sparky said.

Android 1 embraced Sparky, "It has been a pleasure to serve you." Sparky embraced back. "I'll never forget you." Sparky said.

They backed away, and Android 1 walked next to Luna. "Master, your wish is my command."

Luna smiles, "What a nice gift, Sparky. I have to go though." Luna teleports off with Android 1, and I look at my brother.

"Race you to school!" I said, taking off. "Oh it's on!" Sparky said, chasing after me. We both made it there at the same time.

We walked into school, still laughing. The classroom door was closed, so we knocked. "Open the door, and get on the floor." Cheerilie said. I opened the door, and couldn't help myself. "Everybody walk the dinosaur!" I said.

Me and Sparky still continued to laugh, as we all sat down in a circle. "Well then, today were going to be talking about feelings." Cheerilie said.

"You mean the ones Sarah and Sparky have towards each other?" DT said, laughing.

"Miss Cheerilie, I feel anger, every time I feel like snapping someponies neck." Sparky said, pounding his hooves together. DT instantly shut up.

"Sparky, that wasn't very nice." Cheerilie said. Sparky just smirked. "But it WAS neciserry." He said.

"Nevermind feelings, how about we play a game?" Cheerilie said, trying to avoid a fight. "Okay. How about Truth or Dare?" DT said. Nopony disagreed, so Cheerilie said, "fine. I'm going to get a little fresh air." Cheerilie said.

So Cheerilie left the room, and Sparky, with his amplified hearing, heard muffled screaming. He shrugged it off though. "So, DT goes first I guess." SP said.

"Sarah, truth or dare?" DT said with a smirk. "Dare." I said. "I dare you to kiss your brother for ten seconds." OOOOH was heard throughout the room. "Sure, no biggie." I said, leaning into my brother.

Our lips locked, and Sparky started to kiss back. He wrapped his front legs around me, and I did the same as well. Our ten seconds were up, and we backed away.

I leaned on the side of my bro. "Well, now that's taken care of -" I started, but was interrupted by Cheerilie walking back in. "Sparky, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare sis." "I dare you to pin Rainbow Dash or 'Cheerilie' to the ground." I said, smirking. Sparky looked back, and slowly morphed his hoof into a blade, "With pleasure."

Rainbow Dash was backing away, but Sparky full on tackled her, pulling a blade to her neck. "Why are you here, and why did you kidnap Cheerilie?" I said, walking up to her. The other fillies just got into a corner, hoping to stay away from the fight.

"You'll never get any info from me!" Rainbow said, spitting into my face. "Oh really, because i'm very good at persuading." I said, letting Stalker breath again. His screech reminded her of her full form, and she started shaking.

Rainbow's eyes became dinner plates, as I grabbed her from behind with a tentacle. I slowly lowered her near Stalker. Stalker had his mouth wide open, waiting for his first taste of pony.

"Okay, I'll tell you, just put the worm away!" Rainbow said. I smirked, "Excellent." Stalker went back into my stomach, and I lowered her to the floor. "We're waiting." SP said, walking up next to them.

"Celestia sent me to spy on you ponies. We kidnapped Cheerilie, and painted me to look exactly like her." Rainbow said. I grabbed her shoulders, and brought her face near mine. "Why does she want to spy on us?" I said.

"Because she thinks your group are going to start a revolt, break away from Equestria and start your own country." Rainbow said. I stared at her face, and smiled. "You hear that Luna?" I said, turning towards Pipsqueak.

Pipsqueak walked up, and transformed back into Luna. "Yes I did. I can't believe my sister. Maybe we'll do just that. Come on Sarah and Sparky, the crowd will only listen if your there to." Luna said.

We walked away, but Rainbow spoke up," If you start a new country, Celestia said there will be a war."

We all looked back at her. "We know, and tell your dear Celestia this. COME AT ME!" Me, Sparky, SP, and Luna teleported off.

**Equestria will be plunged into chaos, as its Outcasts vs. Ponies. Soon there will be MORTAL KOMBAT!**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT PEOPLE THAT I'M SURPRISED ACTUALLY LIKE MY WRITING! **

**I lost inspiration, and I just found it back. This will be the biggest shocker in this story yet.**

We all appeared on a giant stage, SP disappearing into the crowd. I swear that a quarter of Equestria was there, cheering as the three of us appeared on stage. My dad was right in the front of the crowd, and winked at me. My brother grabbed my shoulder.

"You know what you're doing sis?"

I nodded, "I'll tell them the truth."

Luna and Sparky looked at each other, and nodded. Luna handed me a mike, and we walked up to the front of the stage.

"All Equestrian Rejects! How is it going!" I yelled into the mike, getting a massive cheer in response.

"Today is the day we unite as one! Today is the day we break away from Equestria, and start our own nation! Today, is the day we rebel!"

The ponies were cheering like crazy people.

"Celestia and all of her pitiful subjects want to start a war! Well were going to give them what they want, by building our city right here, in Everfree Forest! And we'll forge an iron will that will never be broken! Now who's with me!?"

The whole crowd was cheering, shouting, "Rejects! Rejects!"

I was about to hand the mike to Luna, when a pony walked up to me, and whispered something into my ear. My eyes grew wide, "Bring her onstage."

The pony bowed, and hurried off into the crowd. Seconds later, the pony came back with a pony tied up on his back. Everyone instantly knew who she was.

Pinkie Pie.

The crowd growled as she passed them, and her hair was already flat. You could easily tell she was depressed, and everyone within the festival could easily feel the hate that was growing in her body.

So she was carried onto the stage, tied and gagged, and placed on the stage for everyone to see. Her tears flowed down her face, but it wasn't from being tied up, it was something else. Something much darker.

I un-gagged her, and brought my face centimeters away from her. "Why are you here?"

you could see the tears flowing, but they slowed down a bit.

"I- I- I wanted to join."

It was only a whisper, but the mike was positioned under her, so it echoed throughout the festival. Everybody their had there jaws on the floor.

But now that I pondered the thought, it did seem logical. Her childhood plus everything she's gone through, she's had a pretty stressed out life. What surprised me, were the tears that were coming out of her eyes, like a waterfall.

"Sparky, cut the rope."

He looked at me, but slowly nodded. He walked up next to me, and morphed his left hoof into a blade. He cut the rope in one swipe, and his hoof went back to normal.

I slowly brought out my tentacle again. It went over Pinkie's body, went over every spot at least 3 times. There was nothing.

She was still sitting on the ground, so I sat next to her.

I looked over at the pony who brought her in, "Where did you find her?"

"She was in the forest, about to be slain by a hydra. Her friends-"

Pinkie interrupted him, the tears stopping, and a look of pure hatred on her face, "There not my friends anymore. I hate every single one of them, and hope they burn in hell."

This shocked everyone to the core, and Pinkie continued.

"We were walking through the forest, all having the time of our lives. That's when the hydra came. We ran, ran towards Ponyville, and I tripped. You want to know what they did? They left me for DEAD! They looked back, grinned, and LEFT ME FOR FUCKING DEAD!"

Her tears came back, coming out like a waterfall, only two times faster. Everyone grew dead silent, having nothing to say. Some of them were even shedding tears of their own.

I quickly embraced her. You could tell she was even more surprised by this gesture. But her tears did slow down, and she embraced back slowly, crying into my fur. I started to slowly stroke her flat mane, and even a tear of my own slowly slid down my face.

"Shhhh, we know how you feel. You need real friends, ones that will stick by you till the end."

Pinkie brought up her face, and slowly nodded, her tears lowering to short sniffles.

"Then Pinkamena Diane Pie, welcome to the family."

Her eyes light up, and she embraces me once more. "Thank you."

So I help her up, and the crowd was cheering once again. Her pink color didn't come back though, and her hair didn't become poofy again. I didn't expect those things to ever change back.

And so the festival began, with all the ponies going there ways. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Discord came up on the stage, and embraced me. "Great job on the speech sweetie, but we still need a city."

Discord snapped his finger.

An entire city appeared before all of us, with a force field around it. Everyone felt a tingling sensation on their asses. We all look down to see a bar code.

"Everyone with a bar code can walk through the force field freely."

I nodded, and Pinkie Pie walked off into the crowd. I looked over to Luna, who looked back at me.

"Any pony up for making allies?"

"I sure am sis, where we going?"

I smirked, "Changeling territory."

**I wrote this in a depressing state. I hope you liked the chapter after such a long wait.**

**_STAY FROSTY!_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! I know that it's been so long, but I've had to think about a lot of things lately. I was diagnosed with a strange disease that causes me to stay awake most of the time. I've been up non-stop for almost 3 days straight, and I have bags under my eyes that you could probably fit a small child in. A week ago I fell asleep in school. I actually passed out from exhaustion in a hallway. That tied together with my crossed eyes and amnesia made me have a lot to think about these few months.**

**BUT I'M BACK! This chapter I wrote really sleep deprived, so it's probably short and not that good. Also, if you haven't read the update on my profile page, please do. It has important info!**

Me and Luna teleport about a meter from the Changeling Hive, the one where Queen Chrysalis is held.

"Sparky said that he would join up with us in a bit." Luna says to me.

I nod, and we begin our walk to the hive. It won't be a long walk, and it won't be in total silence.

"So Sarah, you and your brother have a very strong bond?" Luna says, probably just to break the silence.

"We've been through hell and back, and would sacrifice ourselves to save the other any day." I say back.

Luna nods," Wish I had that kind of relationship with my sister."

I look over at Luna, whose face is filled with anger. "You still mad about the 1000 years on the moon thing?"

"Very. I still remind her about it every single day."

I only nod, and we arrive at the main entrance. Two changeling are standing guard, each one of them with dark blue armor on and a spear in their hands.

"HALT! State your business or be eradicated!" One of the guards said.

"We're here to speak with your leader, Queen Chrysalis." Luna said. They looked at us, and nodded.

"Fine. You'll be escorted to the castle." The one said. We nodded, and a changeling started walking into their territory. We follow them.

We looked all around, and saw horrible sights. Changeling were living on the streets, guards with armor walk the streets, it looks like Earth. We were soon in front of the castle, where the guards open up the door.

"Queen, these two ponies would like to speak with you." The changeling said.

Queen Chrysalis was sitting on her throne, eyeing us suspiciously. "Okay Saber, you are dismissed." she said. "Very well your majesty." The changeling said, leaving the room.

It was silent for a while, before Queen Chrysalis spoke up. "Why have you come to speak with me?"

Me and Luna bowed. "Queen Chrysalis, have you heard of the All Equestrian Rejects?" I said.

She only eyes me with curiosity, the one that says "You have no idea."

"Of course. The entire world has heard of their outcry for war, starting their own country in Everfree Forest. Now news is they even have an Element of Harmony on their side, a major defeat for Equestria,"

Her Eyes grow bigger, and she looks like she's trying to do a death stare, but falling miserably.

"Why?"

I quicky clear my throat," Well Queen Chrysalis, me and Princess Luna here are two of the three founders of this rebellion. We know of the bad blood your race shares with Equestria, and we would only like to ask for an alliance. Help us face this common enemy."

Her gaze never falters, and then another pony teleports into the room.

"Queen Chrysalis, what a honer." Sparky says, bowing.

"Ahh, the three rulers of this rebel group are now all together. As for your request, I have to laugh at. How do 2 children, a princess, and an army one-fourth of Equestria's population hope to stop the strongest empire in history?"

"Sheer willpower."

We all look over at Luna, who finally decides to speak up.

"We only wanted to be treated fairly, like normal ponies. Instead we're treated like worthless piles of shit, and we're fucking done with it. We're going to show those assholes just how they treated us, and we'll do it to the last pony standing."

Silence fills the room, everyone but the three of us looking around the room, trying to comprehend if they heard right.

"To...the last pony standing?"

Luna only nods, her face one of courage, strength.

Hatred.

"Well, that certainly is a... courageous strategy. Though I'm sorry you won't get far in your quest."

Changelings start swarming into the building, quickly surrounding us. There aren't as many as I thought there would be, only about one-hundred surround us. Chrysalis starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Stupid rebels, you really thought that we would join your pitiful excuse of a revolt? Since all three of you are here, we'll certainly enjoy wiping you from existence."

I quickly get into a defensive stance, Luna joining me. Sparky...

Starts laughing?

"Oh Chrysalis, you really are a fool. You really think we came here all alone?"

Every changeling steps back a little, watching my brother's eyes turn clear white. Chrysalis herself even has a face of horror.

Sparky grows his signature smirk, one of his hooves slowly changing into a steel blade.

"We're going to show just how strong our army is."

The wall to our left suddenly explodes, smoke and dust quickly rising into the air. Sparky quickly ducks into the smoke, disappearing from view.

The smoke clears, and what we see frightens even me.

Sparky is standing next to a tank, Pinkie Pies in the cockpit, and Regi and the other rejects from Ponyville except Silver Spoon standing next to it.

All of them armed with AUGs.

Every reject is aiming their weapon around, Pinkie Pie with a creepy grin on her face.

"What did you do brother!" I yell, staring in awe at the steel behemoth before me.

"I upgraded Pinkie Pie's party cannon. I think a party tank fits her better, dont you think Pinkamena?"

"Absolutely." Pinkamena Diane Pie says, the tank aiming straight at Chrysalis's forehead.

**Short chapter for such a long wait, I know. But such a cliffhanger. I don't even know what's coming next, that's for my imagination to decide!**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this chapter is going to be a long one. At least I hope so. Sleep deprivation is such an asshole.**

**Anyway, this chapter will be in third person, and not take place with the Rejects, but in Ponyville instead. WARNING: EMOTIONAL!**

"The top story for today: Rebel Group Dubbed 'All Equestrian Rejects' Showed Their Strength By Fighting The Changelings On Their Home Turf. Changeling Losses: One-Hundred. Rebel Losses: ZERO!

Everypony was reading the morning paper today, and boy is it sure a doozy. The Elements of Harmony, or the ones that stayed anyway, are all crowded around the paper, Applejack reading the article to the rest.

"What started out as a get together for the Rejects to form an alliance quickly turned into a bloody conflict when Queen Chrysalis tried to ambush the three leaders. But the Rebels were planned for this, and launched an ambush of their own.

As you can see in this photo captured by Queen Chrysalis herself, the Rebels were armed with technology far superior to anything ponykind has ever seen before. Even though the Rejects had only 7 armed soldiers, including the leaders themselves, the conflict lasted a mere 5 minutes before all changelings were wiped out, and the Queen was given a warning.

How will this conflict turn out? Equestria has already declared war, but is a peace treaty an option? I personally hope so, or Equestria's gonna get hit hard. And with Luna as one of the leaders of this rebellion, how will her sister react to this act of 'showing Equestria what we're made of'?"

All five of the ponies start looking at each other, worried looks in their eyes. All of them knew about this war, they thought it was going to be one of those things where the rebellion would be crushed in a mere day. They never expected this to happen, and it's only been a week.

"Dear Celestia, I hope Chrysalis is alright. I mean I don't like her, but even she didn't deserve all of this." Rarity said.

Everypony nods their heads in agreement. Though one pony only shakes her head. She shakes it, and shakes it, and shakes it some more.

"Fluttershy darling, what's wrong?" Rarity says, being the first to notice the yellow pegasus's strange behavior.

"None of this had to happen."

Six words.

These six words echoed throughout Sugercube Corner, where the ponies are at this time. The words travel through each of their heads, and out the other side. Six words cause a 2 minute silence.

FInally, Rainbow Dash speaks up.

"What do you mean?"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!"

Everypony cringes at that, some of the other ponies in the bakery startled into fear. Fluttershy starts breathing heavily out of her nose, a face of pure hatred plastered on her face.

"Fluttershy, you need to calm down!" Applejack shouts, tempted to slap her if needed.

Fluttershy quickly calms down, and by calming down I mean bursting into tears. A large shroud of silence infiltrates the building, the only sound being Fluttershy's tears.

"She's right."

Everyponies head now turns to Twilight, who's looking down at the newspaper with a sad face that could shatter even the strongest ponies to tiny particles.

"This is all our fault."

Applejack tries to put a reassuring hoof over Twilight's shoulder, but she shoves it away, and trots over to an open window, staring out into the sky.

"Twilight... you know it's not our fault."

Twilight snaps right there. She quickly turns around, and screams at Applejack.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

Now everyone cringes in fear, but Twilight doesn't stop there. She slowly starts trotting towards Applejack, her face one of pure anger.

"Look at the shit we caused Applejack! 100 lives, lost in the blink of a FUCKING EYE! All because we can't see past the differences, of those unfortunate enough to be different! Every day we shout at them, bully them, make them feel like the scum of the universe! No wonder they rebelled!"

"But that gives them no right to do something like this!" Rainbow Dash says, yelling right back at the purple unicorn.

Twilight now glares at Rainbow Dash, a stare that makes Fluttershy's look like nothing.

"Me and Fluttershy have been bullied out entire childhood, so we know how it feels. So how about you go out there, get bullied and beaten your entire life, and SEE HOW YOU FUCKING LIKE IT!"

That comment makes everyone freeze, as Twilight's dam finally breaks. Her tears come out in a waterfall, and she quickly sprints out of Sugercube Corner, headed off to god knows where.

"Twilight, wait!" Rarity yells, about to run after her.

But a purple hand on her back stops her.

Rarity looks down at Spike, who only shakes his head, "Let her be. War can break even the strongest of us."

**Next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for: I'm introducing OCs! The ones you guys and gals have sent in! Prepare for an utter mindfuck next chapter!**

_**STAY FROSTY!**_


End file.
